The End
by X-InquisitiveDreams-X
Summary: The end is only the beginning to something wonderful.


Arthur stomped through the rainy streets of London, eager to get home before the cold drizzle made its way into a thundering downpour. The rain perfectly suited his horrendously bad mood. He grumbled and shifted his weight from left foot to right in a feeble attempt to keep warm, nuzzling into his scarf so it covered his red, frozen nose. The Brit shoved his gloved hands into his pockets to thaw their numbing as he thought that this was the worst day of his life for no apparent reason.

Immediately after the thought ran through his pessimistic mind, a small hunched-over figure dashed by, running into Arthur in the process.

"Ah, what the bloody hell was that for?!" He inwardly cursed the person as he fell back onto the pavement and into icy cold rain water.

"Damn…" He murmured, returning to his feet just as the bus to get him home rolled to a stop before him.

Arthur rushed past all the people in a line ahead of him and stormed up the stairs. He quickly found a seat and was the first to sit on the bus. Slowly, people filed onto the vehicle; one of those people, an elderly woman, was the last to walk up the steps to the bus before it rattled down the street toward its next stop. All the seats having been taken, she was forced to stand, gripping onto a pole, swaying as inertia pushed the bus in certain ways. Arthur glanced at the older woman guiltily, as she was standing directly in front of the Brit. She noticed his staring and sneered down at the man.

"Men these days don't know manners if they came and stared them in the face!" She cried, jumping as the bus hit a bump. She stumbled backward and cackled, a smirk growing wide on her face.

Soon after, the bus paused to let people off. The woman leaned over and murmured in Arthur's ear, "Don't got very long left, doya?" She pulled back snickering and limped off the bus, laughing ominously.

"O-Okay then…" Arthur muttered to himself unsurely. He gave an embarrassed cough and stared out the window the rest of the way to his stop, wondering what the old woman was talking about.

* * *

At home, Arthur was greeted by his fluffy orange tabby, Rusty.

"Hello, Rusty!" He gave salutations to the cat, who was weaving between the Brit's legs, purring excitedly. "I missed you, too." Arthur told the cat warmly, stroking the feline's fluffy head as Rusty leaned into his owner's touch. Arthur pulled his coat and scarf off and hung them in the foyer closet before making a well-deserved cup of tea. The Brit picked up a good fantasy book he had just recently found at the library and read curled up on the couch, sipping tea, petting Rusty for hours. It was 10:30 before he realized the time with a yawn and a growling stomach. Arthur quickly made some leftovers from the night before, and – although he wasn't quite sure what it was – devoured it hungrily.

After a very late dinner, he immediately went back to reading, completely infatuated with the storyline and loveable characters.

A few hours later, he saw headlights shine through the window. _Isn't it a little late to be visiting? _Me,_ for that matter as well?_ He thought with complete lack of self- esteem. Moments later, he heard the doorbell ring, which made him jump and awoke Rusty from his deep slumber. The Brit dashed over to answer it, unlatching the many locks on the door. When he saw who it was, he found himself a little surprised.

It was the person who ran into him at the bus stop earlier that day. The hooded figure held out a square package addressed to Arthur, who took the box and gave a small nod, unsure of what else to do, He wanted to cuss out the person, but that would be unbelievably embarrassing. He glanced behind the mysterious person, wondering if they even worked as some kind of late night delivery service. He saw a dark, looming truck prominently standing out in the night, which confused Arthur, because he had seen the headlights just a few seconds before. Shaking his head, Arthur turned to the faceless figure before him and politely thanked the person. He reached over to close the door on this strange happening until he heard soft chuckling rumble from the person. Eventually, it got louder and louder, until the person was all-out laughing his head off.

Arthur, obviously offended, stuck up his nose to the person and declared, "Good night to you, and may I hope you have many a laugh as hearty as that!" and promptly slammed the door in the person's face.

"Well… That was rude…" The Brit grumbled to himself, wondering who the package was from and why it came so late at night. He dashed into the kitchen, questioning who sent it, considering all his family was dead and he had no friends. He searched the box for a label of some sort, however, could not find anything, not even a common marking stating which way to keep the box up. Arthur shrugged, not quite caring who it was from. He hadn't received anything in months through snail-mail, so this was somewhat exciting for him.

He pulled out a pair of scissors and carefully tore the tape enclosing whatever was inside. He felt a strange ominous feeling like when you realize you're not the only one in your house and you'd made sure to lock the door. He pushed the tape down with the edge of the scissors and shaking hands. He warily pulled the blade back toward him to slice it open, heart racing and hands sweating.

He tensed, then tore the flaps to the box eagerly. Then he saw her.

She looked so happy, giggling in the photograph. It nearly looked real. He wanted it to be real, more than anything. He wanted her back.

But she was gone. Forever lost.

Arthur felt his vision become obscured as tears filled his emerald eyes. A bright light grew, devouring his sight of the world he thought he knew so well. The white light expanded, blinding Arthur and completely filling him with an icy, empty feeling that froze his soul and ate away his emotions, turning him pointlessly melancholy. He then felt his short life flash before him, going in reverse, starting when he was gazing at the picture and ending when his memories of his childhood were forgotten. Then, just as quick as it had come, the vision of his past life faded and were replaced once again by the light, until the blinding ceased and darkness overtook.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Well... This thing... This THING... DX;;

It was inspired by a UPS truck coming really late one night... XD It _did not_ deliver death, though!!

And my Saw/Hetalia crossover will be finished as soon as I get my computer back. +is having computer issues+ ^_^;;

I hope this will be longer than I think it will be!!! +is not sure how that is possible+

And, uhhh... review, PLEASEEE~. :D


End file.
